1. Field
The present disclosure relates to structures that emit light.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,777 discloses a QUICK MOUNTING DEVICE WITH MODULES. The quick mounting device for appliances is alleged to be quickly and easily engaged and disengaged mechanically without the use of tools.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.